1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic system, and, in particular, to an electronic system having the heat dissipating function.
2. Related Art
With the progress of the modern technology, various multimedia apparatuses, desktop computers and notebook computers are designed in more compact and having powerful functions. However, as the product performance is getting higher and higher, the number of the used electronic elements is increased. Accordingly, the heat dissipating requirement is getting higher and higher because the heat dissipating effect directly determines the lifetime of each electronic apparatus.
The active heat dissipating system in the early age includes a combination of a fan and a heat sink. Such a combination, however, has low heat dissipation efficiency and high power consumption and occupies a larger space. Thus, the fanless heat dissipating system is gradually developed to replace the combination of the fan and the heat sink.
In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, a fanless heat dissipating system 1 is a heat dissipating system without a fan. The system is composed of a heat sink 11, a heat pipe 12 and a metal plate 13, and is disposed on a circuit board 14 to dissipate heat from a chip 15 or other electronic elements. In the fanless heat dissipating system 1, the heat pipe 12 performs a cooling process according to the property of absorbing or dissipating heat during the phase-change procedure. Specifically speaking, the heat pipe 12 is vacuumed and then filled with a liquid, which may be easily evaporated and has an evaporating temperature approximating the environment temperature, and is then sealed. One end of the heat pipe 12 pertains to an evaporating section, and the other end of the heat pipe 12 pertains to a condensing section. When one end of the heat pipe 12 is heated, the liquid evaporates into vapor flowing to the other end under a minor pressure difference. Then, the vapor releases heat and condenses into the liquid, which flows back to the evaporating section according to the capillary property. Thus, a circulating loop is formed to dissipate the heat.
As shown in FIG. 1, when the heat pipe 12 connects with the metal plate 13, the heat pipe 12 cannot be bent by 90 degrees because the heat pipe 12 has the capillary structure. Thus, a larger space is needed for installing the heat dissipating system, and the size of the casing has to be enlarged. Such a design is complicated and costs higher and the size of the product cannot be effectively reduced. If the heat pipe 12 is curved much more to improve the above-mentioned drawback, the heat dissipating effect will be deteriorated.
In addition, if noise is coupled to the heat sink 11 and cannot be eliminated through a proper grounding point, an antenna field tends to be formed to emit an electromagnetic interference (EMI) signal, which does not satisfy the safety specification.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide an electronic system capable of solving the above-mentioned problems.